The Beginning
by K's Lets Plays
Summary: this is the background and starting point for any of my fanfictions in my "Gaurdian Clara" series! see my bio for details )


** THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE READING**

Here I will explain some need to know things and concepts in this story so you're not completely lost and confused when reading.

1\. The Great Lady Illia.  
The Great Lady Illia is the one who created the Gaurdians to watch over all the different universes.

2\. Guardians.  
Guardians are those who watch over different universes and make sure things go smoothly. Sometimes they just watch over the universe from afar and sometimes they go down into the universe and play a part in the destiny of an important individual(s) called a "charge(s)" it is a Gaurdian's duty to protect their charge and guide them on their journey. And a Guardian is immortal, they don't age and they cannot die naturally but they can be killed. A Guardian used to be human but they met an unfortunate end and the Great Lady Illia brought them back and turned them into a Gaurdian, they remember who they were when they were human. And each Guardian has their very own special power, even though a Guardian can learn any power they wish from any universe, they are all granted their own power at creation that reflects who they are. They are also granted the power of universe hopping so they can travel between universes. Also they dont have to eat, sleep, or breathe since they are immortal, but they like to do so. Although their strength does deplete they only need to rest for a while to regain it, but if they need to replenish their strength quickly there's a curious little purple fruit that grows in their homeworld called "mystic beauty" if they eat it then regain a ton of their strength at once. But that doesn't mean they dont like to eat or sleep, they do whatever they wish. Also they dont gain or lose weight, they have the same body type they had when they died.

3\. The Fallen.  
The Fallen are Guardians that turn to darkness. When they turn they get stripped of their Guardian powers, instead they get gifted a weapon that can kill a Guardian, this weapon also reflects who they have become. They can learn other powers but only the most powerful and skilled Fallen can obtain those powers, those who can't but try end up turning into mindless monsters called 'Drackurs' who serve the more powerful Fallen. Fallen are also immortal, their purpose is to upset the balance of light and darkness and eradicate the Guardians and the Great Lady Illia and seize power over all the universes.

4\. Darkness.  
Darkness in this universe is like a virus, its infectious, it will latch on to any weakness you have and feed on it. It takes great strength to fight it once it spreads, the strength you need to fight it is the purest form of light there is... love.

5\. Clara.  
I'm not gonna go to in depth here because spoilers obviously but here's a small glossary.  
Clara is pronounced Cl-are-uh and she is 24 years old (when she was made a Guardian), 5'4 tall, she has a pale skin tone, has a slender body with wavy chestnut hair that goes just below her shoulder blades which she wears down (unless otherwise specified), with deep crystal blue eyes, and she wears (unless otherwise specified) black leather pants and knee high black leather boots with a silk black shirt and black leather jacket. Clara was the first Guardian the Great Lady Illia created, but she made a mistake when she made Clara... she accidentally split Clara's soul into 7 parts that scattered to unknown universes, and as a result Clara doesn't know who she was when she was human because those 7 parts of her soul that got scattered to unknown universes created new versions of "Clara" that lived and died in those universes. And Clara is now on a mission to find the 7 parts of her soul and become human again.

6\. The story's that follow this beginning.  
This story is just a kind of backstory for the fanfictions that I will be writing. The end of this story will be the beginning of all my other fanfictions (unless otherwise stated). I will be putting this story at the beginning of all the fanfics that follow this story. Each fanfic is will be the end of Clara's mission to become human again, the reason why they each take place in different fantasy worlds is because I'm a big fan of multiple fantasy worlds and thought a lot of them would be perfect for Clara to end her story. I will have a fanfic for Clara in the world of "Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic" I also have one for Clara in the world of "Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild" and another for "Cinderella Phenomenon" That's all I'm revealing for now, dont wanna spoil to much. But keep in mind that even though each fanfic takes place at the same time (just in a different fantasy worlds) at the end of Clara's journey (the last part of her soul) each story will be completely different from each other, and in different stories different things happen to Clara. For example in one of the fanfics (not telling which one~) Clara ends up in her original world, the one she originally came from when the Great Lady Illia saved her. So if you want to see those stories then be sure to read all my fanfics in the Gaurdian Clara series! Ok, on to the story!

Enjoy lovelies~

**INTRODUCTION**

Clara was sitting in her room going through her things, carefully picking out what she needed and what she couldn't leave behind. As she packed she couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired... she had been granted her one wish, her one desire, the one thing she had been yearning for since long before the Great War... a chance to have back her humanity.

~Flashback~

Clara stood there beaten and battered from her battle and collapsed to her knees exhausted, she couldn't believe it... it was over... it was finally over... she looked up to see there in front of her were the ashes of Zane, the leader of the Fallen. He was finally defeated, Clara had finally struck him down after years of battle, pain, torment, and loss... she couldn't hold it in anymore... she cried, she cried over more then one thing in that moment. She cried having the Great War finally over and her greatest enemy defeated, and having avenged all her friends and loved ones that were taken away from her by his hands... but she also cried over having struck down her first love... Clara held her hands to her heart and wept over her loss, though she knew the man she had loved had long since been gone... the darkness had taken him from her long before his death, Clara had wept over the fact that she couldn't save him from himself in the end... she was only able to say one last thing before her world became black,

"I'm sorry..."

And then it all went black.

Calra dreamt of her first memories with Zane, before the darkness came and wrecked her world. It was happy, their whole life together flashed through her mind and when it ended Clara was finally able to let it all go and move on knowing that he was finally free from the darkness that held him.

When Clara awoke she found both of her best friends Bo and Izzy sitting there anxiously pacing and talking while waiting to see if she would be alright.

"...ngh... what happened?"

Clara said as she sat up.

"CLARA!"

They both shouted in unison, they both pounced on her and hugged her tightly. Izzy started sobbing into Clara's shoulder,

"Clara! Thank goodness you're alright! I was so scared! I thought the worst when Bo found you unconscious..."

Clara wrapped her arms around Izzy and patted her back soothingly,

"Hey now, come on Iz."

Izzy looked up at her and wiped her eyes, she loved the nickname that Clara had given her, even though it had started out as a way to annoy her back when they had first met.

"You know I'm not gonna go out that easy"

Clara said with a smile, Izzy smiled and hugged Clara tighter.

"Yeah well, you looked like death itself when I found you. I was worried you were gonna start fading as I was carrying you back here... Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?"

Bo said with tears in his own eyes.

"Uhh...You do know this is 'me' we're talking about right? Clara Fey? The Guardian with the highest number of near death experiences?"

They all laughed at that,

"yeah I guess you're right about that. I'm so happy you're ok Clara"

Bo said,

"me too"

said Izzy.

After Clara had cleaned up and rested Bo and Izzy told her that the Great Lady Illia had wanted to speak with her. Clara had left immediately, when the Great Lady Illia requested an audience it was immanent that you arrive as soon as possible. Once there the Great Lady Illia thanked Clara for defeating the leader of the Fallen and then went over the future of the Gaurdians and the Fallen alike, and then she told Clara something she would never forget...

"WHAT!?"

Clara had shouted, she knew she was being extremely disrespectful but she didn't care in this moment.

"I'm sorry Clara but it's true. When I created you I made a mistake when I was transfering your soul from in between life and death and it shattered... you still kept the main center of your soul and that's how you're alive right now, but 7 parts scattered to different universes which made 7 other incomplete versions of 'you' that lived and died. Now the missing parts of your soul are hidden in those universes in places that were connected to that specific version of 'you'. That's why you're the only Guardian that can't remember your past, because it was split and scattered to many different universes and each version of 'you' had a different life."

Clara was flabbergasted, all this time... all the answers were right here... she spent years trying to understand why she always felt incomplete, like there was something missing, why she had no memory of her past...

"Why are you telling me this now!? After all these years!? What was the point in keeping the truth from me all this time just to drop it all on me after all the heartache I've been through!?"

Clara knew she was shouting but she couldn't care less. She was angry.

"I understand your anger Clara, I thought that it would hurt worse knowing this truth and knowing that there was nothing to be done about it."

Clara was now angry and frustrated,

"Then why say anything now!?"

The Great Lady Illia looked at Clara with a look she couldn't identify,

"Because I'm giving you a choice to leave us and become human again."

Clara looked absolutely baffled, all her anger and frustration gone. Was this real? Did she hear that correctly?

"W-what did you just say?"

The Great Lady Illia looked at Clara sympathetically,

"I said I'm giving you a choice to either stay a Gaurdian or have a chance at being human again."

Clara had tears in her eyes now, she was being granted the one thing she had always wanted. Clara had longed to be human again, immortality gets monotonous after a while and she had hated watching the people she loved die while she lived on... she wanted to be human again more then anything, she wanted to settle down somewhere, grow old, have a family and finally end her long life.

"H-how is this possible? Why are you doing this? Is this real?"

The Great Lady Illia gave her a knowing look and smiled,

"Clara, you have done us a great service. I had originally made the Guardians because I had a vision that a great evil would come and destroy everything I had worked so hard to protect, so I needed a way to fight back and protect all the universes, I thought I had failed when one of my own creations became the evil I sought so hard to destroy... but you came and saved us all, you fought Zane for years and that caused you so much pain and suffering... I want to thank you and make up for the wrong I have done you, I'm giving you the choice to either stay here and be a Gaurdian forever more and watch over the destiny of the universes or to leave us and find all the parts of your shattered soul and become human once again like you always wished."

Clara could barely process this, she fell to her knee's and looked up at the Great Lady Illia with tears in her eyes.

"H-how?"

Clara asked.

"I will strip you of your Gaurdian duties, so you can keep all the powers you have gained but you wont be tied to the universes anymore, you'll be free of any responsibility to do with the destinies of the universes. You'll be free to find the missing parts of your soul. You can go wherever you want whenever you want, and of course you can always come back here if you are injured or are in need of our assistance. But be warned, not even I know where your shattered soul parts ended up so it may be a long time before you find them all... and when you finally complete your soul it will be very dangerous, there's only a 50% chance you will become human again... the other 50% will be your ultimate death. The soul is a finicky thing, it will take much strength to be able to bear the process of re-completing a soul that was shattered. So Clara, now that you know everything... what do you choose?"

~End of Flashback~

Clara had packed her bag with everything she needed and had taken all her special keepsakes. It wasn't a lot considering she didn't need to eat or sleep and she could change her clothes with a snap of her fingers thanks to a handy power she learned in fun little universe she was tracking one of the Fallen in. She had a pouch full of mystic beauties, a box full of treasured items she kept from past loved ones who were merely memories now, and all her weapons she had gained over the years. There were few odd things here and there and she put them all in her bag that she had enchanted to make in a bottomless pit that only she could reach in and grab whatever she needed just by thinking of the item.

"Well, that's everything."

Clara said, she turned when she heard a knock at her door,

"And now for the hard part..."

Clara walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Izzy and Bo, both with mixed emotions on their faces.

"So... you're really doing this?"

Izzy asked.

"Yes."

Clara answered. They both hugged Clara tightly and Clara remembered all of their best memories together, like the time she had married them. The only reason Bo and Izzy finally admitted their feelings for each other was because of Clara, she pushed them both to confess. And when the wedding happened they both wanted Clara to marry them since she was the one who brought them together. They all had tears in their eyes when the hug ended, they both knew how much Clara wanted this.

"We support you completely, we're so happy that you get the chance to have what you always wanted. We're gonna miss you dearly."

Izzy said through tears.

"If you ever need anything you tell us ok? We'll be there in an instant. And of course we'll be dropping by from time to time to check up on you, and we'll be calling you on our communicators you made us."

Bo stated. Clara hugged them tightly again for a long time,

"Thank you both, I love ya'll so much it hurts. You guys dont understand how much this means me... I'm gonna miss you both, please try not to get into to much trouble? I might not be there to bail you guys out."

They all laughed. After a few more hugs and goodbyes Clara finally left to re-complete her shattered soul.

~Le Time Skip~

Clara had been flying through the abyss between universes for a while now, it had been years since she started her mission to re-complete her soul. She only had one part left to find, but she had been searching for so long that she was starting to lose hope...

"...(Sigh)... it's been a while since I've been anywhere promising"

Clara said aloud. As she was about to turn back and try another way she was suddenly being pulled somewhere,

"WOAH!"

She screamed. She had never felt this kind of pull before, it was strong. After a little while Clara found herself hurtling towards a universe she had never seen before,

"What's going on!?"

She yelled. Eventually she was in the middle of crossing into the universe, and as she passed through she felt the familiar feeling of magic wrapping around her creating a place for her in the universe she was entering. But this wasn't right, she had never been here before and she could sense that no other Gaurdian had either, only they could create places in any universe for themselves or others. This was unnatural, like the universe itself wanted Clara there and was making a place for her on its own. Which shouldn't be happening, Clara was panicking because no one had ever experienced this before. But before she knew it the universe had finished placing her in itself and Clara's vision went black.

**END**

Hey lovelies!

So you finished Clara's backstory and the introduction to anyone of my Gaurdian Clara fanfics! The beginning of any of my Gaurdian Clara fanfics takes place immediately after this introduction. I dont know if I'll be making any non-Gaurdian Clara fics yet but there's always a possibility am I right? Anyway! I hope ya'll are intrigued in my stories! Like I said earlier in the beginning of this introduction where I explain things, every one of my Gaurdian Clara fics has different stories and scenarios so be sure to read them all for full detail on Clara! Like in one of them (still not telling which~) Clara is actually in her original universe she came from when she was human! Stay tuned for the fics!

~Enjoy Lovelies~


End file.
